narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Naruto Uzumaki (TufftierChicken)
Background Appearance Personality Abilities Though Naruto was the dead last of the academy it can certainly be said that he was a late bloomer not showing much promise until he was assigned to Team Kakashi. His training with Jiraiya began before the Chūnin exams allowing him to gain admirable skills and helping to show of his individual skill set, which was much higher than first thought. By the Fourth Shinobi War Naruto is regarded by both his village and the shinobi world as a whole as an exceptional ninja who has surpassed all of the previous Hokage's. Ninjutsu Taijutsu By the start of part 2 he has improved his skill in taijutsu significantly, being able to take on all the members of Team Guy (three of whom were taijutsu specialists) whilst using nothing but his taijutsu. Naruto has honed his taijutsu skills being able to defeat a large mass of enemies with well-coordinated attack patterns to handle multiple enemy stikes and deal with various different attack styles. Chakra and Physical Prowess Naruto has immense chakra reserves even for Jinchūriki. Even as a child Naruto was unnaturally strong, as a teen his strength is such that he can send a man twice his size flying a fair distance with only a single punch. By part 2 Naruto gained even greater physical prowess shown by his incredible amount of athletic ability, dodging Kakashi's consecutive attacks with relative ease by performing various diffrent flips and hand springs. Naruto also has a unrivalled amount of stamina being able to fight for incredibly long periods of time showing little sighns of fatigue. Naruto has also been seen moving at incredible speeds, being able to rival the Fourth Raikage with his natural speed. Naruto's generally superior physical prowess provides him with many advantages over his opponents. Nature Transformation Naruto's natural elemental affinity is wind which he mastered to a great extent over his time in Sunagakure. As his wind affinity is most effective at short to mid-range, this compliments his preference for short-ranged combat. His mastery over wind release allows him to increase the potency of his weapons by embuing them with his wind-chakra. His mastery of wind is further complimented by his ability to combine his wind-chakra with the rasengan to perform Wind Release: Rasengan and later the Wind Release: Rasenshuriken which due to it's immense destructive potential it was made into a S-rank Kinjutsu. After part 2 Naruto gained a great deal of proficiency with Earth Release being able to shape a battlefield to allow him to gain an advantage over his opponents. He is also able to successfully move underground unnoticed to utilize surpass attacks as well as being able craft barriers made of iron and earth to shield himself from powerful techniques. He has also demonstrated a fair amount of proficiency with water release producing a powerful stream of water from his mouth which was able to cut through stone with relative ease. Due to having the Yang half of the Kyūbi sealed inside him he is also able to utilize Yang Release. Naruto is also capable of using the kekkai genkai, Wood Release, which he aquired through his Senju roots. Naruto has shown a great deal of proficiency and eventual mastery of Wood Release, after the second time skip Naruto is seen using wood release against an entire army, crafting spears of wood to pierce his targets, changing the battlefield drastically by creating a massive forrest and using dragons of wood to shield himself as he advanced forward. Senjutsu Naruto is also able to utilize senjutsu. With senjutsu he can improve his techniques by increasing the overall effectiveness of them by applying natural chakra. Fuinjutsu Though rarely used, Naruto has displayed a high proficiency with Fuinjutsu. Bukijutsu Naruto has shown a fair amount of proficiency with a wide variety of ninjas tools such as chains, wire strings, shuriken, kunai and a few others. Kenjustu Naruto has acquired a katana which he himself crafted after being unable to find a sword that suited his fighting style perfectly. He has shown great skill in kenjutsu, his skill with kenjutsu was such that he was able to fight on parr with Kisame Hoshigaki, who as well as being an S-Rank missing-nin was also recognized as being the most powerful member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. He is also capable of channelling his wind chakra through the blade in order to give it much greater cutting power allowing him to simply cut an ordinary opponents weapon in half. Sensory Capabilities Naruto is a very adept sensor, being able to determine a persons possible kekkai genkai, chakra receives and after gaining a more strengthened bond with Kurama he can also sense the negative intentions of others, all from a great distance. Intelligence Naruto has acquired a much more thorough understanding of chakra and has sharpened his mind allowing him to asses a situation quickly and effectively being able to prepare counter attacks to deal with surprise attacks at a moments notice. The fact that over his two and a half year training trip he acquired many new jutsu with a much wider versatility shows that he has a fair amount of intelligence. He also devised a technique to delay orochimarus's cursed seal and eventually a way to counter it completely. Other Skills